Eienmonogatari
by Ryuzaki Uchida
Summary: Despues de la muerte de su esposa y de una decision inesperada Araragi Koyomi y la vampiresa Oshino Shinobu se embarcan en una nueva aventura donde conoceran a variopintos personajes y deberan enfrentarse a un antiguo mal,Crossover entre Monogatari Series,Touhou y Hellsing AraragixShinobu,Godlike Araragi,leve contenido Lemon,Elementos y poderes de otras series,y creados por mi.
1. La Rota y Perdida vida de Araragi Koyomi

**Descargo de responsabilidad;**

 **-Monogatari series pertenece a Nisio Isin y a SHAFT**

 **-Touhou Project pertenece a su creador Zun**

 **-Hellsing Pertenece a su creador Köta Hirano y a Madhouse**

 **La historia se desarolla 30 años después del final de zokuowarimonogatari.**

 **Sera centrada en Monogatari pero tomando elementos de Touhou y Hellsing y talvez de otras series**

 **Arco 1 Koyomi Knowledge**

Capitulo 1:La Rota y Perdida Vida de Araragi Koyomi

Han pasado 620 años desde que lo conoci,desde que empezaron nuestras aventuras,enfretarse a mata excentricidades como Guillotine Cutter o Dramaturgie,cazar otras excentricidades y enfrentarse a la oscuridad en persona.

620 años desde que lo conoci un chico antisocial y desinteresado de la vida llamado Araragi Koyomi,aquel que se ofreció voluntariamente a ser un vampiro sirviente mio,varias cosas pasaron el volvio a ser medio humano,incluso se enfrento a mi primer sirviente Seishirou,y al final debido a que su esposa Hitagi murio de una enfermedad decidio volver a ser un vampiro completo, a diferencia de la primera vez que guardo el secreto esta vez se lo comento a sus hermanas, La mocosa hiperactiva y la niña fénix.

El me presentó ante ellas como Shinobu Oshino una chica vampiro que el había conocido hace 19 años, extrañamente se tomaron muy bien mi presencia y nos hicimos cercanas conversaba y jugaba con ellas ahh que recuerdos aquellos.

También de vez en cuando mi amo nos llevaba con sus amigas y con los especialistas y con Meme Oshino,ese día le dijo que la muerte de senjougahara le afecto mucho, era la primera vez que lo veía llorar de esa manera.

Flashback:Año 20XX Quinto aniversario de casados de la pareja Araragi

Todo estaba listo para celebrar un año mas de casados,durante los últimos meses veía venos activa a su esposa pero decidio no prestarle atención,pensando que era algo producto del estrés o del trabajo asi que decidio dejar eso de lado,decidio seguirse alistando y se miro al espejo seguía siendo el mismo Araragi de siempre pero había cambiado un poco el cabello le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda,vestia un traje negro con una camisa roja y corbata negra.

-Araragi:Bien estoy listo,tomare el auto y pasare a recogerla al trabajo seguro que se pondrá feliz de la sorpresa que le compre(Era un collar hecho de 5 esmeraldas,como el collar que tenia el primer Hokage en naruto)

Y asi lo hizo llego a su trabajo,la recogio y se dirigieron a un restaurante famoso de la ciudad,Araragi ya tenia la reserva hecha asi que entraron sin problemas y fueron a buscar su mesa,la cena fue amena acompañada de vino y de una valada de jazz

Todo era perfecto el estaba a punto de entregarle el collar cuando ella empezó a toser,rápidamente empezó a toser sangre empezando a desvanecerse en los brazos de su esposo.

Este consumido por los nervios y el miedo salio corriendo con ella hacia un hospital

Era poco el tiempo que le quedaba aquí a Hitagi Senjougahara,los médicos no podían hacer nada para ayudarla,al parecer era una cardiopatía que se la estaba llevando de este mundo,las horas pasaban y ella se iba desvaneciendo lentamente

Hasta que llorando le dijo.

-Senjougahara:Has sido una gran luz en mi vida y en la de los demás,sin importar si ya no estoy,nunca te rindas,nunca dejes de ser aquel despistado y curioso chico que conoci gracias al incidente del cangrejo,ahora se que sin mi pasaras por mucho dolor y lo lamento,lamento no poder envejecer juntos,formar una familia y morir tranquilos,lo lamento mucho KoyoKoyo.

-Araragi:No digas esas estupideces te recuperaras y saldrás de aquí asi que no te rindas,sigue luchando.

-Senjougahara:debo decirte algo antes de irme,tu tienes una hermana que tus padres,nunca te dijeron que tenias su nombre es…..Soda…chi…..

Rapidamente sus latidos descendieron los médicos intentaron revivirla en mano mientras araragi se descomponía llorando de impotencia de no poder hacer nada

Meme había llegado tan pronto como se entero,había sido llamado por Shinobu

Ambos la verdad tenían la sospecha de que esto pudiera haber sido un asesinato por envenenamiento debido a que se había encontrado un polvo negro extraño dentro de la ropa de esta.

Una semana después fue el funeral todo era silencio y sombrio Hitagi Senjougahara ya no estaba mas en este mundo,en el lugar no solo estaba Araragi Koyomi vacio mirando al cielo preguntándose que sentido tenia la vida,también estaba el padre de Senjougahara desconsolado llorando junto a la hermana de esta,y también estaba su familia y amigos de ambos.

Saliendo de allí se fue corriendo estaba a punto de saltar del mirador del santuario kitashirahebi,hasta que algo lo agarro por la espalda.

No me importo que se dieran cuenta de mi presencia salté a abrazarlo para que se desahogara, meme me miraba un poco extrañado y después sonrió y me dijo que lo único que podía llenar esa herida era el amor y la compañía, raras palabras viniendo del tipo de la camiseta hawaiana.

No lo soporte mas y le dije:

-Shinobu:nee amo mío no crees que ya te has torturado demasiado estando asi,no fui muy cercana a ella pero conociéndola hubiera querido que hubieras seguido adelante.

-Araragi:Para ti es fácil decirlo esa mujer era mi vida entera y estaba tan feliz por nuestro 5 aniversario de casados, pero esa maldita enfermedad me la ha arrebatado para siempre.

-Shinobu:amo mio no,Koyomi-kun déjame tratar de sanar tu corazón que tal un viaje por todo el mundo.

-Araragi:Bueno talvez despeje un poco mi mente y me distraiga de esto de ser inmortal.

-Shinobu:Aunque no lo creas me he hecho de muchos amigos en los últimos años,gente que podría ayudarnos,sobretodo ellos dos.

(El primero era un tipo alto y robusto de largos cabellos negros vestia una armadura que lo identificaba como el líder del ejercito de Valaquia y La segunda Era una chica de cabellos azules con un vestido negro y un sombrero negro sobre su cabeza aparentaba la edad de 16 años,ambos poseían ojos rojos)

A la mañana siguiente Araragi y Shinobu hacían preparativos para su viaje alistando dos mochilas hechas por Shinobu, además de ropa, provisiones y claro como no podían faltar 10 cajas de mr donuts, estando ya listos araragi se despidió de sus padres y, por aparte ambos se despidieron de las hermanas de araragi, Shinobu salto(Haciendolo de forma parecida al Unlimited Rulebook) su destino eran las orillas del rio Arno en Italia mas precisamente cerca de Florencia, desde allí iniciarían una Nueva aventura llena de peligros, viejas amistades, enemigos y porque no descubrir que sentían el uno por el otro y tendrían que enfrentar algo que había vuelto desde las sombras para acabar con el mundo.

 **Que aventuras le depararan a nuestra pareja de protagonistas,descubrira Araragi sobre quien hablaba senjougahara,quienes eran las dos personas de las que hablaba Shinobu?.**

 **Descubranlo en en el proximo capitulo(Esta Historia sera actualizada los dias lunes)**


	2. Las Desventuras en la Ciudad Flotante

**Descargo de responsabilidad;**

 **-Monogatari series pertenece a Nisio Isin y a SHAFT**

 **-Touhou Project pertenece a su creador Zun**

 **-Hellsing Pertenece a su creador Köta Hirano y a Madhouse**

 **La historia se desarolla 30 años después del final de zokuowarimonogatari.**

 **Sera centrada en Monogatari pero tomando elementos de Touhou y Hellsing y talvez de otras series**

 **Arco 1 Koyomi Knowledge**

Capitulo 2 Las Desventuras en la ciudad flotante

-Araragi: demonios la próxima vez avísame cuando vuelvas a hacer eso podría haber muerto sabes.

-Shinobu:ohh vaya ahora resulta que yo tengo la culpa de ayudarte a llegar mas rápido a nuestro destino,bienvenido a Italia amo mio.

-Araragi:Donde nos encontramos Shinobu?

-Shinobu:si mis cálculos no fallan estamos cerca del rio arno,lo que significa que estamos cerca de Florencia,esta ciudad es bella en esta época del año,como lo se hace 124 años estuve aquí mientras viajaba por el mundo.

-Araragi:Entiendo y bien ahora que haremos,a donde nos dirigiremos?

-Shinobu:Nos dirigiremos a Florencia a buscar al informante de mi contacto,tenia mis sospechas y se que esto te sorprenderá pero tu esposa no murió solo de una enfermedad,fue asesinada por alguien con algún conocimiento en excentricidades o alguna clase de poder que desconozco.

-Araragi:entiendo,tranquila seguire el ulitmo consejo de ella mirar hacia adelante sin retrodecer,y talvez rellenar ese vacio que ha dejado en mi corazón,pero solo te pido que me des un poco de tiempo.

-Shinobu:Ohh querido Koyomi-kun tiempo es lo que tenemos,recuerdas que somos inmortales,bueno si esta brújula que el idiota de la camisete hawaiina no falla entonces debemos estar cerca de Florencia.

-Araragi:Según ese letrero estamos a 20 minutos de Florencia,que dices quieres tomar un transporte o corremos hasta allí?

-Shinobu:en este lugar hay que pasar lo mas desapercibidos posible,no solo nos podríamos topar con excentricidades o caza excentricidades sino también con organizaciones secretas,recuerda que estamos en Italia la cuna del catolicismo protestante asi que hay que tener cuidado.

-Araragi:Esta bien,Mira allí viene un bus voy a hacerle señas para que nos lleve.

Y asi la pareja de vampiros iban de camino a Florencia,al entrar a la ciudad se empezaron a topar con mucha de su arquitectura renacentista y varias imágenes religiosas,pero claro también se hacia notar la influencia de que estaban en el siglo XXI ya que se veian tiendas de ropa elegante,muchos restaurantes y hoteles además de centros comerciales y diversos lugares,el bus se detuvo en una parada que les daba una vista privilegiada a la catedral la cual estaba en un lugar aparte estaba en el centro de la ciudad en un lago y a su lado se veian mas casas y canales del rio que pasaban por esta asi como barcos de navegantes y turistas,también de personas despreocupadas sacándose fotos o divirtiéndose en grande.

Lo primero que decidieron hacer fue buscar un lugar donde hospedarse,y lo encontraron en una casa diferente del resto esta era de 3 pisos de color verde y tenia una arquitectura victoriana,pagaron el dinero del hospedaje y dejaron sus cosas en una habitación del 3er piso que tenia un balcón.

Aun no había señales del contacto de Shinobu asi que decidieron salir a pasear un rato por la ciudad,primero decidieron ir a comprarse nuevos atuendos:

Araragi escogio una chaqueta de cuero negra,unas botas negras y un pantalón azul,por su parte shinobu escogio un vestido azul con unas medias rosadas y zapatos negros.

Luego fueron a una repostería donde Shinobu probo las mejores donuts que jamas probaría en su vida,incluso eran mejores que las de Mister Donuts,por su parte Araragi se encontraba fascinado con las construcciones de la ciudad y ya al caer la noche pudo ver como empezaban a verse fuegos artificiales en el cielo y una mano lo agarro.

-Shinobu:Sabes en ningún momento de mi vida pensé que me enamoraría de uno de mis sirvientes,de hecho siempre he estado sola y soy muy fría con todos o bueno almenos lo era hasta que llegaste tu,vi reflejado tanto de ti en mi y aunque tuviéramos nuestras peleas o discusiones o incidentes como el de ese verano

supiste perdonarme y yo a ti después de todo somos dos almas heridas no es asi?

-Araragi:Cuando te conoci tuve miedo,una parte de mi quería dejarte a tu suerte pero no pude,había desperdiciado demasiado de mi vida hasta ese momento,luego llegaron las peleas con los caza excentricidades y aquellos dos años donde fui liberando a mis amigas y conocidos de excentricidades que habitaban en ellos,fue difícil dejar ir a Sengoku,y vi la felicidad con lo de Senjougahara,pero el mundo a veces es cruel y me arrebata la felicidad.

-Shinobu:El mundo actua de maneras misteriosas a veces,no podemos controlarlo dado que no tenemos control sobre el mismo,hemos pasado por mucho no crees?

-Araragi:tienes razón,pero de alguna forma saldremos adelante y superaremos todo esto,gracias me has hecho sentir una tranquilidad que hace mucho no sentía.

-Shinobu:No hay de que,Rayos ahora que lo recuerdo mi contacto dijo que nos viéramos en la iglesia de fiore.

-Araragi:Y confias en esas personas?

-Shinobu:Claro me han ayudado en anteriores ocasiones y yo a ellos asi que vamos.

-En la iglesia santa maria de fiore-

Se podían ver a dos figuras encapuchadas una vestia un traje negro con lentes anaranjados y abrigo rojo posiblemente muy corpulento.

Y la otra figura era pequeña y vestia un traje negro con listones rojos.

-Shinobu:Llegamos asi que aquí estaban eh,que no van a saludar.

-Araragi:Mucho gusto soy el vampiro Araragi Koyomi.

-XXXX:El placer es mio veo en tus ojos que has pasado por mucho,tienes un pasado trágico parecido al mio en ciertos aspectos,pero bueno dejemos de tonterías me Conocen de muchas formas el empalador,Conde Dracula o Vlad Tepes pero prefiero que me llamen Alucard,soy uno de los Nosferatus mas antiguos.

-Shinobu:Vaya veo que alguien sigue igual de joven que cuando lo conoci en Valaquia.

-Alucard:Es una de esas ventajas de la inmortalidad amiga mia.

-XXXX:Veo que siempre te olvidas de mi Kiss-shot

-Shinobu:No lo hago Remilia,pero quien cuidara la mansión si no estas allí?

-Remilia:no preocupes deje a carga a mi hermanita y Sakuya-san,nada malo pasara si me voy por unos días.

-Araragi:Una mansión,hermana?

-Remilia:asi es sangre nueva,soy una vampiresa igual de prestigiosa que Kiss-Shot,mi linaje viene de una gran familia de vampiros Los Scarlet,fuimos aliados del clan HeartUnderblade.

-Araragi:Entiendo pero siento que nos desviamos del tema.

-Alucard:El mocoso tiene razón,hay una organización compuesta por humanos poderosos,otros modificados y por monstruos mitológicos e excentricidades,andan haciendo estragos por todos lados.

-Remilia:y su objetivo es conseguir las 12 Gemas carmesí de la eternidad,si logran su cometido eso desestabilizara el orden de este mundo y de gensokyou dejando salir todo tipo de seres titánicos que no dudaran en destruirnos.

-Shinobu:Asi que debemos de detenerlos no es asi?

-Araragi:verdad,según tengo entendido todo lo ocurrido en mi ciudad se debio a un miembro que se hace llamar The Darkness.

 **Una alianza de viejos camaradas intentara desesperadamente impedir el fin de la existencia tal y como la conocemos.**

De aqui en adelante los capitulos seran mas largos,tratare de hacer un formato similar a una novela ligera.


	3. La Desesperada Llamada en Londres

**Descargo de responsabilidad;**

 **-Monogatari series pertenece a Nisio Isin y a SHAFT**

 **-Touhou Project pertenece a su creador Zun**

 **-Hellsing Pertenece a su creador Köta Hirano y a Madhouse**

 **La historia se desarolla 30 años después del final de zokuowarimonogatari.**

 **Sera centrada en Monogatari pero tomando elementos de Touhou y Hellsing y talvez de otras series**

 **Lamento la tardanza tuve un pequeño improvisto ayer y solo pude actualizar hasta hoy,no siendo mas os dejo con el capitulo**

 **Arco 1 Koyomi Knowledge**

Capitulo 3:La Desesperada Llamada de Auxilio en Londres.

-Despues de aquel calido encuentro Alucard recibió una llamada-

Según le informaba su ama Integra,había una chica con un don especial la cual había sido secuestrada por unos miembros de Neo Millenium,Alucard le explico la ayuda que le estaba prestando a su vieja amiga,que mandara a Seras a cumplir su misión pera esta le dijo que el lugar donde la tenían secuestrada era una fortaleza impenetrable habían barrido con varios escuadrones y Seras andaba planeando una forma de entrar por una catacumbas al lugar.

Entonces Integra le mando una foto de la chica que debían rescatar tenia un hermoso pelo plateado separado en dos coletas con una expresión serena pero con una sonrisa,sus ojos eran grises, vestia un abrigo azul y por debajo una camisa blanca y una falda azul con unas medias negras y zapatos cafes.

Araragi miro la foto y conecto los puntos en su cabeza era Oikura Sodachi su amiga de la infancia,Y se le hizo extraño recordar que su esposa antes de morir le nombrara el nombre de ella,rápidamente y sin pensárselo dos veces este le dijo a Integra que Aceptaba la oferta de su misión,Alucard dijo que le gustaba el espíritu de este chico,y sin mas que hacer Shinobu y Remilia también decidieron ayudar.

A la salida de Florencia en un aeropuerto privado un Jet con los escudos de la organización Hellsing les estaba esperando,asi que decidieron abordarlo,dentro de aquel avión estaba un viejo amigo de Alucard,Le llamaban C. Era un chico hábil con armas cuerpo a cuerpo en especial con espadas,cuchillos y cosas de esa índole le gustaba manipularlos por medio de hilos,alucard lo recluto hace unos años,Este le recordó mucho a su viejo amigo y rival Walter C. Dornez,poco después de indagar se dio cuenta que este chico había sido en una época el aprendiz de este y llegaron a simpatizar mucho.

Por su parte Remilia al ver a este chico le recordaba mucho a su querida sirvienta Sakuya Izayoi dado que esta cuando debía de proteger a su hogar y sus amigos era alguien muy poderosa e imparable también experta en el manejo de ese tipo de armas,recordar eso le hizo extrañarla pero decidio ignorar eso.

Por su parte Shinobu después de haber discutido unas cosas con Alucard estaba pensativa mirando la ventana,para que una organización que querían crear el caos en el mundo se pondrían a secuestar a una niñita que nada tenia que ver en sus planes rápidamente se puso a indagar en la descripción de uno de los agentes sobrevivientes al asalto,y esa descripción encajaba a la perfeccion con The Darkness lo que le hizo pensar acaso aquella organización era una aliada del grupo al que debían enfrentarse,pero rápidamente descarto eso.

Por otra parte se puso a analizar las ultimas palabras de Senjougahara,Sodachi esa era el nombre de esta chiquilla que tenían secuestrada era el mismo de la 3ra hermana que le habían dicho que tenia araragi,Recordo entonces que había averiguado con los padres de este acerca de ella,le dijeron lo mismo que ya sabia que los padres de esta después de un divorcio tuvieron una pelea donde murieron dejándola huérfana,asi que estos decidieron adoptarla durante un tiempo fue feliz con el pequeño Araragi,pero luego después de algo ocurrido en la secundaria de estos ella desaparecio del rastro un dia que volvia a casa esto devasto a los padres de araragi.

Pero poco después por boca del mismo y de ellos supo que la volvió a encontrar sus traumas habían renacido y se sintió abandonada al punto de tratar de odiar a Koyomi su hermano,después de varias situaciones y con la ayuda de Hanekawa y Ougi esta soluciono su problema y se despidió de araragi diciéndole que algún dia la volveria a ver y que ese dia le diría la verdad.

Araragi supuso que eso seria otro acertijo pero esto se olvido con el tiempo,Ahora pasando a nuestro querido Protagonista Araragi no veía la hora de llegar ya a Londres,le preocupaba el estado de su amiga,a su vez las ultimas palabras de que tenía una hermana de su edad no le dejaban tranquilo,trato de conciliar el sueño pero no pudo despertó asustado había tenido una pesadilla y entonces le comento a Shinobu.

-Shinobu:Otra vez otra pesadilla Koyomi-kun?

-Araragi:Fue horrible podía ver como todos mis amigos y familiares morían sin poder hacer nada y esa maldita sombra,ese maldito ser estaba ahí observándome y riéndose de mi,era muy frustrante.

-Shinobu:No pienses en eso,lo ocurrido con ella,y en aquel verano y en tu época de preparatoria no volverá a pasar,asi que deja eso de lado mas bien alístate ya casi llegamos.

-Remilia:Asi que esto es Inglaterra,es este tu hogar Conde.

-Alucard:Mi actual hogar podría decirse que si,he ganado y perdido mucho a la vez a lo largo de esta inmortalidad he vivido muchas guerras ver a muchos camaradas súbditos y a la que fue mi único amor caer todo sucedido aquí en Londres en todos esos años que he estado aquí,pero he seguido adelante.

-Remilia:Asi que no eres el único con un mal pasado,el nacimiento de mi hermana fue en una época de guerra de clanes de vampiros en mi mundo,mi madre murió al darla a luz,mi padre después de una larga matanza logro detener ese conflicto pero los 3 lideres de los clanes aliados habían sufrido unas heridas emocionales

muy graves entre esos mi padre asi que decidio irse en un largo viaje me dejo como líder de mi clan y se fue.

-Shinobu:Ya veo todos hemos tenido momentos difíciles pero hemos sabido seguir adelante,después de todo es a lo poco que te puedes aferrar siendo inmortal eso o conseguir amigos de tu misma índole.

Al llegar a Londres a ellos 4 les esperaba un auto del cual bajo la líder de la organización hellsing estaba un poco vieja pero aun mantenía ese semblante legendario de respeto era nada mas y nada menos que Sir Integra Wingates Fairbrook Hellsing,la cual los puso al corriente de la situación y los llevo a la mansión donde repasarían los ajustes finales del plan de infiltración.

Aunque los 4 vampiros tuvieran poderes envidiables C. Les tenia diseñadas unas armas especiales a cada uno de ellos.

La primera para alucard era:Una Magnum calibre 45. De color Negro la habían bautizado con el nombre de Osiris,sus balas estaban hechas de una aleación especial para matar seres sobrenaturales.

Las segundas eran para Remilia:Eran unas Katanas Roja y Azul respectivamente donde las podría nutrir con su sangre asi como a Gungnir solo que a diferencia de esta que era un arma a larga distancia estas eran cuerpo a cuerpo y se llamaban Baphomet y Azrael.

La tercera era para Shinobu:era una zampakuto con un tamaño similar a la Kokorowatari,tenia incrustaciones de zafiros y rubies,con unos signos antiguos similares a los usados por los alquimistas,esta arma recibia el nombre de Yasaka no Magatama servia para sellar las habilidades de otro seres o para eliminar las armas de los sirvientes de estos.

Y la Ultima era para Araragi Koyomi era una especie de hacha antigua combinada con un rifle de largo alcanze,el porte de esta era de un cañon largo y en la punta tenia la hoja de un largo color rojo,tenia un botón que permitia cambiar entre la modalidad de arma de fuego y cuerpo a cuerpo,La arma se llamaba Crescent Moon.

Estando listos y preparados por medio de un bote llegaron a las catacumbas de la mansión donde se encontraron con un pequeño grupo de ocho mercenarios comandados por Yuuji Itami un agente especial y por Seras Victoria sin mas dieron paso a la infiltración logrando entrar a la mansión por la parte subterránea de esta,enfrentadose primero con guardias armados los cuales no eran un problema pero sin embargo las cosas se complicaron un poco.

The Darkness había creado una mezcla entre ghouls y las excentridades del Mono y del Cangrejo estos 5 seres fueron un dolor de cabeza para el equipo pero con sus nuevas armas para Remilia y Shinobu fue pan comido derrotarlos,pasaron de habitación en habitación y nada o estaban vacias o habían mas enemigos esperándolos.

Hasta que al llegar al comedor central allí estaba Oikura Sodachi levitando en un estado de trance inducido por Darkness,y hablando de este su figura era con un sombrero y traje negro y el cuerpo era una sombra negra,este les dijo que ella era un sacrificio necesario para su organización.

-Araragi:No me jodas,tu no puedes decidir el destino de las personas o que haces con ellas pudiste haber hecho estragos con mi ciudad y lastimar a mis amigos y amigas pero al menos gracias a tu influencia la pude conocer a ella.

-Shinobu:Ohh ese comentario me halagaría pero por favor concéntrate en el enemigo que tenemos delante.

-Darkness:Asi es hazle caso a Kiss-shot Mocoso,te pude haber matado esa vez pero liberaste a Ougi de mi influencia,ahora terminare ese trabajo

-Alucard:Callate y cae ante mi poder ser inferior.

Y empezó el combate darkness peleaba muy igualado con los tres,Shinobu trato de probar con la Kokorowatari pero no le hacia nada asi que decidio usar la Yasaka la cual le causo una herida en el hombro a la sombra revelando un brazo gris este pateo a Shinobu la cual fue atrapada por alucard mientras este disparaba a Osiris a su vez que la sombra intentaba esquivar las balas desesperandamente se cubrió lazando muebles y demás objetos hacia el grupo,a su vez Yuuji y Seras se encargaban de cubrir la entrada al lugar matando a los Ghouls los cuales no paraban de venir.

Remilia entablo un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con Azrael y Baphomet logrando romper una parte de la cara de la sombra revelando un ojo gris con una cruz en el centro,Darkness la pateo lejos,Remilia se levanto enojada dispuesta a atacar pero entonces vio un borron negro,era Araragi muy enojado se lanzo a peleara puños con Darkness y este otro también estaban enfrascados en una repetición de golpes a Araragi no le importaba salir herido solo quería venganza por todo lo que ese maldito le hizo sufrir a lo largo de su vida.

Shinobu estaba llorando preocupada por este,Remilia quería intervenir pero Alucard le dijo que no lo hiciera que el muchacho necesitaba esto para hacerse mas fuerte,este le lanzo una bola negro y araragi quedo adolorido pero se levanto y le dijo.

-Araragi:cazare a cada uno de ustedes y los hare arrepentirse por haberse metido en mi vida

Araragi empezó a apuntar a Crescent moon contra Darkness se estaba generando una gran bola de energía morada la cual salio disparada dándole de lleno a este el cual callo muy malherido pero antes de que araragi viera su cara llego un encapuchado que paro el tiempo al decir The World y se llevo a Darkness cerrando el portal.

Araragi tuvo rabia de no haberlo podido matar pero al menos Sodachi estaba a salvo,después de la operación la estabilizaron y volvieron a la mansión al mirar los exámenes Araragi se sorprendio Aunque allí dijera Sodachi OIkura se explicaba que la madre de esta la había adoptado después de la desaparición de esta,y que su origen sanguíneo provenia de la familia Araragi,este hablo esto con Shinobu y ella le dijo que Sodachi había sido robada del hospital por un exenfermero el dia que nacio,ella había nacido el mismo dia que el,lo cual lo sorprendio mucho,no tenia que saber el resto de la historia porque Shinobu y sus padres se lo explicaron en su momento pero lo inundo un sentimiento de felicidad que hace mucho no tenia.

Llegada la noche Sodachi despertó asustada pero allí estaba el Araragi Koyomi el cual al verla despertar la abrazo,le dijo que hace mucho no la veía,y ella le sonrio a el,a su vez el se puso a explicarle todo a ella desde su nacimiento a antes de la ultima vez que se vieran,y ella entonces apretó mas el abrazo y empezó a llorar en su hombro diciéndole que le había hecho mucha falta que se sintió sola y abandonada,pero entonces araragi le dijo lo mismo que la ultima vez.

-Araragi:No tienes que cargar con todo tu sola,si tu sonries yo sonreiré el doble,si estas enojada,yo me molestare el doble,y si debo odiarme a mi mismo para que seas feliz yo me odiare el doble,aceptare cargar ese peso con mucho gusto.

-Sodachi:No tienes que hacerlo,me alegro mucho descubrir que en realidad tenga una familia de verdad,le agradezco a mi madre adoptiva por cuidarme pero me pregunto que hubiera sido si ese tipo no me hubiera robado ese dia.

-Araragi:Seriamos unos hermanos muy unidos pero aun hay tiempo de arreglar eso.

Ambos empezaron a reir mientras afuera del cuarto Yuuji y Shinobu acompañados de Integra y Alucard veian la escena con una sonrisa,un reencuentro de hermanos que hace mucho debio ocurrir.

Quien seria ese tipo misterioso que rescato a Darkness,Cuando sera el próximo ataque,Que harán Ahora Koyomi y Sodachi?

Lo descubriremos en una próxima actualización,


	4. Recuperando El Tiempo Perdido

**Descargo de responsabilidad;**

 **-Monogatari series pertenece a Nisio Isin y a SHAFT**

 **-Touhou Project pertenece a su creador Zun**

 **-Hellsing Pertenece a su creador Köta Hirano y a Madhouse**

 **La historia se desarolla 30 años después del final de zokuowarimonogatari.**

 **Sera centrada en Monogatari pero tomando elementos de Touhou y Hellsing y talvez de otras series**

 **Arco 1 Koyomi Knowledge**

Capitulo 4:Recuperando el Tiempo Perdido

Despues de aquella encarnizada pelea entre Araragi y Darkness,sumado a la recuperación de Sodachi,podríamos decir que las cosas estaban medianamente calmadas para nuestros protagonistas, En parte se debía a que Yuuji y Seras estaban investigando exhaustivamente el paradero de The Darkness y del tipo desconocido que le ayudo a escapar,por su parte C. Se encontraba en su taller diseñando mas armas u objetos para uso privado de los miembros de la organización.

Volviendo con Araragi Koyomi nos encontramos con que este,se encontraba un poco feliz,Habia descubierto que tenia una hermana que por cosas del destino había sido alejada de su vida,sumado a eso el apoyo de Shinobu y de sus nuevos colegas vampiros,la herida poco a poco se iba cerrando y el podría volver a estar calmado.

Dejando eso de lado,Alucard aun tenia sus sospechas,si lo dicho por esa pequeña vampiresa era cierto,entonces los de Millenium solo fueron unos peones en un juego mas grande,la sola idea de pensar eso lo hacia enojarse,varios rivales y colegas suyos,sacrificados en una infernal carnicería sin sentido de pertenencia quien era el amigo,y quien el enemigo,fugazmente a su mente vino el recuerdo de cuando asesino a Anderson o cuando fue asesinado por Walter.

Sin embargo aquello era solo una teoría o sospechas de un viejo vampiro,por ahora volviendo con nuestro protagonista:

Se ve a Araragi entrando al cuarto donde tenían a Sodachi en revisión la ve dormida,pero piensa en como despertarla sin asustarla para decirle que los médicos ya le habían dado de alta.

-Araragi:Hola Sodachi-nee,Que tal todo,venia a avisarte que los médicos te darán de alta en un rato

-Sodachi:Ya veo,espera eso fue rápido entiendo que estemos relacionados pero crecimos separados no te molesta llamarme asi verdad?

-Araragi:Claro que no,por el contrario me gusta mas asi.

-Sodachi:Por cierto quienes eran esos 3 que venían contigo,la pequeñas rubia y peliazul y el señor de rojo,y porque decían que querían vengarse por lo que les ocurrio hace mucho?

Despues de ponerla al corriente de la situación de lo ocurrido en la ciudad,el como conocio a shinobu,y los sucesos extraños que ocurrieron en la ciudad desde el cangrejo hasta la oscuridad,pasando por su vida de adulto joven,llego la parte que era incomoda de decir para el:

-Araragi:Ahora que sabes que soy un vampiro espero que no me odies,puede que sea un monstruo pero aun hay mucho de humano en mi,si tu pregunta es porque yo y Shinobu estamos metidos en esto verdad?

-Sodachi:Si deberías decírmelo,al menos quisiera saber porque sentía que estabas tan lleno de odio y soledad cuando peleaste contra ese sujeto extraño.

-Araragi:Pues veras después de el ultimo suceso,deje a Shinobu cuidando de mis hermanas ya que mis estudios y posteriormente el trabajo tenían mi tiempo,un hermoso dia Senjougahara me propuso ser mi esposa,después de la boda fueron maravillosos 5 años de felicidad hasta que un dia simplemente se desvanecio por una enfermedad,o en principio pensé eso.

-Sodachi:Ya veo cargaste con un gran peso sobre tus hombres y saliste adelante,pero eso que me dices que le paso a Hitagi-san,es muy difícil de asimilar.

-Araragi:Dejame terminar,bueno después de lo ocurrido hablamos con Oshino-san y nos dijo que ella no había muerto por una causa natural,había sido asesinada por alguien,de forma progresiva tanto en palabras de Oshino como las de Alucard me di cuenta de que Darkness ese sujeto que te tenia secuestrada fue el causante de todos los males de la ciudad,inclusive separarte de mi y la muerte de Senjougahara,todo fue parte de el.

-Sodachi:Entonces si es una declaración de guerra,si ese tipo lastimo a nuestra familia,deberíamos pagarle con la cara de la misma,moneda no olvides que soy mas inteligente que tu en lo que a analizar se refiere.

-Araragi:Me gustaría tu apoyo pero temo por que te ocurra algo,ya ocurrio con un viejo rival que intento utilizara a Karen-chan,o una especialista que quiso matar a mi hermanita por ser la reencarnacion de un fénix,y ahora tu cuando fuiste capturada,no quiero volver a pasar por algo asi.

-Sodachi:Respeto tu opinión y la entiendo,pero a veces debes aceptar cuando alguien te ofrece la mano,no tratar de hacerlo todo tu solo,comprendes?

-Araragi:En parte creo,tantos problemas desde mi adolescencia han hecho que mi sentido de justicia se vaya evaporando poco a poco.

-Sodachi:Dices que estamos en Londres,ya se como quitarte esa cara larga,vamos a salir a conocer la ciudad,haremos nuestra primera actividad como hermanos juntos,te parece?

-Araragi:Si,no me hara mal salir a tomar un poco de aire y distraerme de mis problemas.

A lo lejos desde la rejilla de la puerta se podía ver a cierta vampiresa Pelirubia sonreir,estaba feliz de que su amado pudiera volver al camino de la felicidad,sin habérselo propuesto esa chica,su hermanita se había vuelto un gran pilar de soporte para Koyomi,dejando eso de lado Shinobu se fue en busca de Remilia le preguntaría que tanto había hecho en Gensokyou en estos 500 años.

Despues de comentarle a Alucard de la salida de ambos,este se lo comunico a Integra,la cual accedió a la petición del pequeño pelinegro,Alucard le pidió a C. Que dispusiera de un auto para prestárselo a Araragi,después de eso ambos hermanos se embarcaron de camino a la ciudad,después de ver los hermosos bosques y campos que habían antes de llegar a Londres a su entrada se fascinaron.

No solo con la decoración victoriana de las casas,sino con el puente de entrada a la ciudad,y a sus lados podían observar el Big Ben y el hogar de la Reina de Inglaterra,Araragi le dijo al chofer que parara aquí,que el lo llamaría para que los recogería.

Lo primero que fueron a buscar al bajarse fue la entrada al hogar de la reina después de ver el museo y de hacerse de unos permisos especiales gracias a Integra-san,Araragi le tenia una sorpresa preparada a su hermana,la cual era conocer a la reina en persona.

Decir que estaba impresionada de lo que estaba viviendo era poco,la reina era una señora muy amable le ofrecio te y pasteles a ambos,después de unas amenas horas de historias de la reina cuando era soldado y de la historia ambos le dieron las gracias y se despidieron,la reina no pudo evitar sentir una vieja similitud de este muchachito con Alucard a lo cual sonrio.

Luego decidieron ir a una tienda de música había todo tipo de instrumentos,Eufos,Guitarras,Pianos,Teclados,Violines y un sinfín mas de instrumentos,llegaron a la sección de música y Sodachi se quedo viendo como su hermano compraba muchos albums de los Beattles,sonrio para si misma viendo que tenían unos gustos muy similares,después de comprar esos discos y vinilos

Sodachi le sugirió que fueran a tomarse una foto a Abby Road,este no se podía creer que ella le pidiera eso asi que fueron emocionados corriendo como niños pequeños en una carrera.

Para sus adentros ambos sentían que el vacio y los problemas que habían tenido en sus vidas,se evaporaban en ese hermoso dia,lo único que les quedaba por hacer era una sola cosa,ir a la noria a ver la ciudad desde allí.

Una vez adentro se pusieron a hablar de algunas cosas:

-Araragi:Asi que dime,porque no fuiste capaz de decirme nada,tanto aquella vez en esa casa,como la ultima vez que nos vimos en preparatoria.

-Sodachi:Pense que no me creerías que me tomarías por loca,después de todo se te veía tan feliz sin saber la verdad,asi que decidi desaparecer,inclusive esa ultima vez sino hubiera sido por tus palabras no se que habría sido de mi.

Araragi:Te equivocas me volvi mas inteligente y fuerte todo gracias a ti,no hubiera podido mejorar de no ser por ti y por las demás personas de las cuales recibi apoyo,normalmente requiero de alguien que haga de soporte,es mi secreto.

Sodachi:Pase lo que pase de ahora en adelante te acompañare hasta el final,consideralo como una promesa,no como un juramento de vida.

Y asi después de eso volverían a la mansión de Hellsing para enterarse de una terrible y devastadora noticia.

 **EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SERA UNO DE LOS MAS LARGOS.**


	5. El Primer Ataque

**Descargo de responsabilidad;**

 **-Monogatari series pertenece a Nisio Isin y a SHAFT**

 **-Touhou Project pertenece a su creador Zun**

 **-Hellsing Pertenece a su creador Köta Hirano y a Madhouse**

 **La historia se desarolla 30 años después del final de zokuowarimonogatari.**

 **Sera centrada en Monogatari pero tomando elementos de Touhou y Hellsing y talvez de otras series**

 **Arco 1 Koyomi Knowledge**

Capitulo 5:El Primer Ataque

-Mansion Hellsing-

Despues de que los hermanos vinieran de pasar y compartir su dia,se dieron cuenta de que algo no andaba bien,Alucard se veía serio,Shinobu y Seras,incluso Yuuji y C. Estaban muy tensos,y Remilia se veía claramente enojada,la organización había hecho su siguiente movimiento,habían abierto una brecha en Gensokyo,y se preguntaran como un lugar como ese estando aislado del plano real pudo ser invadida por ellos,pues dentro de sus filas habían varios Youkais y humanos traidores que les ayudaban,entre estos se encontraban Yuuka Kazami,Yukari Yakumo,Ran Yakumo y Mima,estaban sembrando el Caos allí

Yuuka y Mima tenían una razón de hacerlo pero lo que mas consternada tenia a Remilia eran Yukari y Ran,según ella esas dos solian proteger las aldeas y de hecho ambas ayudaban a Sakuya y a las chiquillas Hakurei y Kirisame en sus entrenamientos para hacerse mas fuertes además de que ella mantenía a raya a esos espiritus malignos,algo no cuadraba en todo esto y Remilia lo descubriría.

-Shinobu:Que pasa,porque estas asi Remilia.

-Remilia:Temo por la seguridad de mi hermana y de mis súbditos,no quisiera ni imaginarme que algo malo les pasara.

-Shinobu:No creo que les haya pasado algo después de todo me dijiste que los habitantes de tu mansión y tu hermana son muy fuertes no creo que alguien los pueda derrotar tan fácilmente.

-Remilia:El problema es a quien se enfrentan al parecer esa organización tiene buenos efectivos,desde que hayan lograda meter a alguien como Yuuka en sus filas debemos de ser precavidos.

-Alucard:Tienes razón partiremos mañana hacia alla,según nos han informado tu conoces una de las entradas a Gensokyo,una por donde podemos entrar nosotros y un pequeño equipo especial.

-Remilia:Entiendo que los vampiros vayamos pero,porque el resto si son mortales?

-Alucard:Pues veras mortales o no,poseen habilidades especiales y están capacitados para enfrentarse a cualquier situación,creeme han peleado con gente de grandes ejércitos,con ghouls y vampiros y demás seres infernales que puedas imaginarte.

-Shinobu:Y bien quienes serian los miembros de dicho equipo?

-Alucard ohh veras…

-Mientras tanto en otra parte de la mansión-

Se veian a Araragi y Sodachi caminar por la mansión,de camino a la azotea de la misma,donde se pusieron a discutir de lo que pasaría ahora:

-Sodachi:Asi que tienes que irte otra vez?

-Araragi:Lamentablemente asi es,debemos ir al mundo de esa chiquilla peliazul a salvar a sus habitantes al parecer los sujetos que te atacaron,están formando el caos por alla.

-Sodachi:Ya veo,que tengas suerte por alla.

Y justo cuando el se iba a ir en dirección de vuelta al centro de la mansión,un brazo lo detuvo era Sodachi abrazanlo por la espalda.

-Sodachi:Cuidate mucho,no te atrevas a no regresar y por sobretodo no trates de hacer todo solo,acepta la ayuda de los demás.

-Araragi:Claro que si,volveré y tendre muchas historias para contarte.

Volviendo a la armería de la mansión se podían ver a 6 personas reunidas allí

-El primero de ellos era Yuuji Kazami,un asesino especial entrenado

-El segundo era C. El aprendiz de Walter y ahora reemplazo de este.

-La tercera era Seras Victoria,la vampiresa creada por capricho de Alucard

-El cuarto era un tipo alto y muscoloso enmascarado con una mascara en forma de calavera y tenia una gran minigun dorada.

-El quinto era un chico pelilargo castaño que vestia unos jeans negros y un abrigo tenia dos hachas en su espalda.

-La sexta era una pequeña chica pelinegra un poco mas baja que Araragi,tenia unos lentes vestia un chaqueta verde debajo de esta tenia una camiseta blanca y unos shorts negros con unas botas también negras y en su espalda cargaba un gran rifle de francotirador Hecate.

Teniendo este equipo listo fueron informados de su misión por boca de Integra,y luego fueron mandados con quienes serian los lideres de la misión los cuales eran Alucard,Shinobu,Remilia y Araragi,cuando estuvieron listos,todos subieron a un osprey un convertiplano meszcla de avión y helicóptero,este era de color negro y poseía camuflaje además de tener en ambos lados de la maquina el logo de Hellsing.

Ya con todos abordo,Yuuji y C. Piloteaban el helicóptero,mientras que después de llegar a mar abierto las hélices del helicóptero se repelieron y se pasaron a usar los motores del vehiculo el cual tomo una velocidad considerable,tardaron 4 horas pero llegaron a una parte de costera de japon y ya en terreno japonés,Remilia les señalo una gran montaña donde había un templo abandonado allí ella les dijo que volaran directo hacia ese templo,Yuuji le dijo que si estaba loca,si hacia eso chocarían a lo que ella hizo una pose con sus manos que formo un circulo mágico de sangre el cual empezó a abrir para sorpresa de todos un portal.

El templo ya no estaba allí,ahora después de ese portal se veía un grande y gigantesco bosque,y una hermosa luna roja,tanto C. Como Yuuji estaban atonitos de ver ese paisaje,siguieron avanzando hasta que vieron una gran aldea donde se veian algunas casas incendiadas y gente protegiendo la aldea entre las personas que protegían la aldea Remilia pudo reconocer a Marisa y Reimu,junto con Cirno y Alice.

Se tranquilizo un poco,mas adelante del pueblo en un claro allí se veía la imponente y gigantesca mansión scarlet,se veía los muros un poco golpeados por impactos de ataques pero aun asi la mansión estaba intacta,Remilia les indico que aterrizaran en la parte izquierda trasera había una parte del techo que servia para que pudieran hacerlo,al ver esto bajar Sakuya y Flandre veian de manera sospechosa y precavida el extraño objeto que había aterrizado.

Y rápidamente bajaron Araragi,Shinobu y Alucard,Flandre y Sakuya se pusieron en guardia para atacar y Sakuya lanzo sus cuchillos a una impresionante velocidad pero fueron parados por los hilos de C.,antes de que el problema llegara a mayores Remilia se asomo por encima de la entrada y dijo:

-Remilia:He vuelto,que ha pasado aquí y porque me miran asi?

-Sakuya:Siendote sincera no se como nos las arreglamos sin ti.

-Flandre:Te extrañe hermana,casi pierdo mi voluntad de pelear,de no haber sido salvada por Marisa hubiera muerto

Esto dejo helada a Remilia,no habia estado cuando mas la necesitaban y dada la gravedad del asunto tendria que volver a irse,sin embargo aun no pensaria en eso por ahora se preocuparia de tratar de restablecer el orden en gensokyo y proteger a los suyos,esos eran sus pensamientos,ademas no estaba sola tenia la ayuda de 3 poderosos amigos,rapidamente ambas chicas se lanzaron a abrazar a remilia y después del emotivo reencuentro esta les informo de la situación y de quienes eran ellos a lo que Sakuya le dijo que las vinieron atacar,fueron atacadas por Ran y Yukari,y no se explicaban el porque pero no dejarían que los sentímientos las dominaran asi que repelieron a las fuerzas que traían esas dos,Flandre le comento que Sakuya,Reimu y Marisa pelearon contra esta,les costo mucho repeler a la todopoderosa Yukari pero pudieron hacerlo aunque Marisa había quedado muy lastimada,pero fue estabilizada por Rynnosuke y llevada de vuelta al templo Hakurei.

Donde trataron sus heridas y las de las demás,Remilia le dijo que por esta noche descansarían mañana debían planear el contraataque serian unas semanas muy ajetreadas las que tendrían por delante.


	6. Plan de Contingencia

**Descargo de responsabilidad;**

 **-Monogatari series pertenece a Nisio Isin y a SHAFT**

 **-Touhou Project pertenece a su creador Zun**

 **-Hellsing Pertenece a su creador Köta Hirano y a Madhouse**

 **La historia se desarolla 30 años después del final de zokuowarimonogatari.**

 **Sera centrada en Monogatari pero tomando elementos de Touhou y Hellsing y talvez de otras series**

 **Arco 2 Remilia Rampage**

Capitulo 6:Plan de Contingencia

-Despues de la llegada de Remilia y compañía-

Decidieron convocar a una reunion de emergencia de los miembros de las razas que habitaban Gensokyou,desde humanos,youkais,magos,nekomatas,tenguu y varias mas habían sido todos convocados a la Mansion Scarlet por Remilia misma

Las personas aquí reunidas en la mesa central de la mansión se podía observar en una silla a Kaguya Houraisan acompañada de Mukou,en otra de las sillas se podía observar a Eirin Yakogoro acompañada de Reisen,en otra silla se veía a Rinnosuke Morichika acompañado de Reimu Hakurei y Marisa Kirisame,del otro lado se podía ver a Suwako Moriya junto a Sanae Kotiya y a Tenshi Hinanai la cual miraba con seriedad a sus demás compañeras y compañeros y en el centro de esta se veía a Remilia junto con Sakuya y Patchouli,esta se dispuso a informarle a los miembros de la junta de la crisis que actualmente estaban viviendo todo era un caos.

Nadie en todo Gensokyou sabia el porque de que este ejercito de seres extraños y de sombras les estuvieran atacando,Reimu y Sakuya se sentían mal por dentro al haber visto lo ocurrido con Yukari y Ran no se explicaban el porque se habían ido con los malos y eso las tenia un poco nerviosas,Mukou empezó a discutir echándole la culpa a los Lunarians pero Kaguya la calmo diciéndole que ellos no tenían nada que ver con la situación actual.

-Remilia:Queridas amigas y amigos,Compañeros y Compañeras incluso mis viejos enemigos y rivales,los he llamado porque ciertamente la paz de nuestro hogar se ha visto perturbada por un nuevo enemigo.

-Rinnosuke:A que clase de enemigo te refieres Scarlet-sama,una nueva raza o algún ser invasor?

-Remilia:Veras Rinnosuke me refiero a que un antiguo mal esta tratando de ser despertado de nuevo,y una organización compuesta por humanos,youkais y demás seres,esta tras la pista de las antiguas gemas carmesí,tengo entendido que ya tienen una de las 12.

-Eirin:Pero como puede eso ser posible si aquí teníamos 3 en nuestro poder,tu padre poseía una,pero espera un momento como ellos planean conseguir las demás si están fuera de su alcanze.

-Suwako:Creo que puedo entender el porque,los mundos externos a Gensokyou,como el de los humanos o otros mundos que no conocemos.

-Reimu:Perdona que entrometa Suwako,pero Remilia se ve ansiosa o nerviosa y veo que mira a una puerta sin razón aparente.

-Sakuya:Ehh Remilia-sama creo que deberías dejarlos entrar a ellos merecen estar aquí.

-Remilia:Ohh con un demonio,bueno diles que pueden entrar aquí.

Se ve como Araragi,Shinobu,Alucard y El equipo especial de hellsing habían entrado a la habitación,unos los veian curiosos y sorprendidos y otros estaban a la defensiva y atentos,pero sin embargo Remilia les dijo que se calmaran que eran amigos y no estaban aquí para pelear.

-Alucard:Me presento soy el Nosferatu Alucard,también conocido como el conde o Vlad tepes,estoy aquí con una vieja amiga y su noviecito,y un equipo especial,nuestro mundo ha sido atacado por estos seres,varias organizaciones del mundo humano y de su mundo se unieron a alguien que los maneja bajo las sombras no sabes quien es.

-Tenshi:Según pude ver algunos de nuestros compañeros youkais y lunarians fueron mandados a explorar que era lo que estaba causando caos en las aldeas mas alejadas,pero solo dos volvieron una chica fantasma y un chico lunarian nos dijeron que vieron como le introducían un vapor negro a sus compañeros en el cuerpo y como estos empezaron a atacarlo.

-Shinobu:Espera un momento asi que ese rastrero también esta aquí detrás de esto.

-Araragi:Yo que tu no le echaría toda la culpa a ese sujeto.

-Reisen:Disculpen pero podrían decirme de que están hablando.

-Araragi:Lo que sucede es que en mi mundo antes de ser un vampiro fui humano pero una rara sombra negra me guio y allí la conoci a ella,luego en los años siguientes sucesos extraños ocurrieron en la ciudad y en todos siempre se debio a esa sombra negra,inclusive la muerte de mi ex-esposa,me di cuenta de que todo lo ocurrido se debio a esa sombra y mi sorpresa fue que en una misión me encontré cara a cara con este y tuve un combate contra el,es muy fuerte lo podría haber asesinado pero fue rescatado por un extraño sujeto que no alcanze a ver y paro el tiempo.

-Reimu:Entonces dices que ese mismo sujeto podría ser responsable de lo ocurrido aquí.

-Alucard:El chico y tu tienen la razón,ciertamente es una posibilidad.

-Remilia:al parecer tuve que detener mi viaje por que como ven ellos me hicieron caer en cuenta de que algo andaba mal aquí asi que por eso vinimos.

-Marisa:Normalmente no me gusta hablar en estas reuniones,pero dime ya has pensado en un plan de contigencia,que es lo que haremos y como nos enfrentaremos a ellos sin perder-ze?

-Remilia:Necesitare la ayuda de algunos para abrir un portal al mundo humano,no al templo sino a un punto en especifico de donde probablemente traigamos ayuda del mundo de ellos.

-Alucard:Es cierto con nosotros vino un pequeño equipo de nuestro mundo y aunque algunos tengamos poderes y otros no,tenemos unas armas que nos permiten acabar con nuestros enemigos fácilmente.

-Marisa:Sin duda seria una gran idea que les mostraran alguna de esas armas o su composición a nuestra amiga Nitori-ze

-Shinobu:Pequeña maga,tu amiga se especializa en reparar o crear?

-Marisa:La verdad es que en ambas-ze,ella es una ingeniera muy habilidosa puede reparar o crear cualquier cosa.

-Shinobu:Ohh ya veo esa chica parece interesante.

-Remilia:Muy bien Marisa,iras con Flandre y Sakuya a buscarla y te comunicaras conmigo,miraremos donde puede trabajar mejor ella si aquí o alla y conseguiremos lo demás para que ella cree una contra medida contra esos seres extraños y los youkais infectados.

En eso Marisa toma su escoba y sale a buscar a Flandre para irse con ella y Sakuya a cumplir con el favor que le pidió Remilia.

-Unas Horas Despues de la Reunion-

Aunque se supiera a que se enfrentaran,tenían varias estrategias que planear y en el caso de algunos y algunas entrenar sus habilidades físicas y de poder para estar listos para enfrentarse a aquella amenaza,por su parte había algo que preocupaba mucho a Reimu y Remilia y eso era lo ocurrido con Ran y Yukari,ciertamente en la mente de ambas no cabía la idea de que hubieran decido dejar todo atrás y destruir su hogar por que si,asi que Reimu se dirigio a investigar que había podido ser.

-Reimu:Ahh siento que me he vuelto a meter en una gorda de nuevo,esto se ve mas complicado que los incidentes por los que pasamos en el pasado.

De un árbol se ve bajar a una chica rubia con unas marionetas y a una peliplata con ropas verdes y una katana,estas dos chicas eran Alice y Youmu.

-Reimu:Pero que hacen aquí,no deberían estar cuidando a la gente del pueblo

-Youmu:Fuimos mandadas a acompañarte,ciertamente a las demás les preocupe que te vieran salir de allí solas asi que vinimos contigo.

-Alice:Puede que no me agrades mucho,sin embargo jamas te dejaría a tu suerte es lo menos que te debo por haberme salvado esa vez.

-Reimu:Entonces apresúrense o las dejare atrás.

 **Remilia estaba preocupada no solo de la guerra que se le vendría encima sino de cómo protegería a su gente y mas importante a su hermanita y a Sakuya,tenia mucho miedo de que ese sujeto volviera loca a su hermana si se lo llegaba a encontrar y luchaba contra este.**

 **El Proximo Capitulo sera subido mañana.**


	7. Marisa Al Rescate

**Descargo de responsabilidad;**

 **-Monogatari series pertenece a Nisio Isin y a SHAFT**

 **-Touhou Project pertenece a su creador Zun**

 **-Hellsing Pertenece a su creador Köta Hirano y a Madhouse**

 **La historia se desarolla 30 años después del final de zokuowarimonogatari.**

 **Sera centrada en Monogatari pero tomando elementos de Touhou y Hellsing y talvez de otras series**

 **Primero que todo y antes que nada lamento haber dejado esta historia en hiatus por tanto tiempo pero los últimos 2 meses no han sido nada fáciles para mi tuve varios problemas personales y estaba ocupado con el trabajo,sumado a eso mi padre tenia un cáncer y pues el proceso con el fue difícil hasta que fallecio hace un mes,de allí en adelante he tratado de seguir de nuevo con mi vida normal después de todo a el le gustaba lo que escribia.**

 **asi que sin mas me volveran a ver seguido por aqui,tranquilos no me volvere a ir nunca mas**

 **He vuelto y tratare de dejarles capítulos de medianos a largos,serán subidos una vez por semana pero sin dia especifico**

 **Arco 2 Remilia Rampage**

Capitulo 7:Marisa Al Rescate

POV General:

El grupo compuesto por Marisa,Flandre y Sakuya se dirigía a buscar a Nitori pues siendo ella una habilidosa ingeniera e inventora les podía ser de mucha ayuda para acabar con estos nuevos enemigos que amenazaban quebrantar la paz de su hogar, no había sido un camino fácil pues se habían topado con varias de esas sombras o habitantes de Gensokyo bajo el control de estas.

Las 3 chicas iban en calma hasta que sintieron algo raro, eran esas sombras les estaban persiguiendo, rápidamente como pudieron escaparon corriendo de allí, mientras que Sakuya cubria la huida con su técnica de detener el tiempo y lanzaba varios cuchillos hacia las sombras con la intención de detenerlas.

-Marisa:Rapido es por aquí-ze

-Flandre: Marisa-chan espera no vayas tan rápido

-Marisa: Pero que tonterías dices si voy a tu mismo ritmo-ze..

-Sakuya: Marisa que te dijo Reimu que haría?

-Marisa: porque,que ocurre con ella-ze?

-Sakuya: Al parecer se fue sola por su cuenta a intentar averiguar como las personas se convierten en marionetas..

-Flandre: Deberiamos ir por ella no creen?

-Marisa: La conozco bien y sabe cuidarse sola asi que tranquilas ella estará bien y algo me dice que no estará sola-ze

Rapidamente en lo profundo del bosque y con sus perseguidores pisándoles los talones Marisa vio un túnel en el suelo entre unos arbustos y les dijo que entraran por allí era un largo pasillo subterraneo y oscuro que pudieron iluminar gracias a las alas de Flandre,llegando al final del túnel vieron miles de piezas y herramientas tiradas por el suelo…

El lugar se podría describir como un volcán hueco convertido en una curiosa y bizarra especie de casa/laboratorio y sobre una mesa se podía observar a una chica que aparentaba tener 16 años con una gorra de mecánica,un sostén deportivo negro y un overol y unas botas negras tenia una mascara para evitar quemarse o hacerse daño en su trabajo pero al retirar esta se podía ver que tenia un hermoso cabello azul atado en dos coletas,ojos azules y un infantil pero a la vez fino y hermoso rostro.

-Nitori: Hola chicas que las trae por aquí?

-Sakuya: Espero que estes enterada de todo lo que ha ocurrido últimamente..

-Nitori: Un poco la mitad de mis clientes se volvieron locos asesinos que intentaron matarme pero no les di el gusto..

-Marisa: Es bueno ver que estas a salvo vieja amiga-ze

-Nitori: Es raro ver que te preocupes por mi Marisa,paso algo?

-Sakuya: Esta seria desde lo ocurrido con Yukari y Ran.

-Nitori: Pero que paso con ellas?

-Sakuya: Bueno resulta que ellas también se volvieron títeres de ese algo maligno que anda atacando nuestro hogar..

-Nitori: Entiendo y que quieren que haga por ustedes..

-Marisa: Necesitamos que vengas con nosotros a la mansión Scarlet, Remilia y un gran grupo necesitan nuestra ayuda para combatir a esos extraños seres y tu como inventora que eres puedes ser la solución a nuestros problemas-ze

Después de debatirlo un poco en su mente, Nitori acepto acompañando a las 3 chicas, construyendo unas escobas auto-propulsadas por una energía similar a la del hakkero usado por Marisa, fueron de vuelta a la Mansión Scarlet y al llegar fueron recibidas por Remilia,Shinobu y Araragi..

Nitori se sorprendió de ver humanos aquí, pero luego se calmo pues no podía dejar que su curiosidad la dominara en momentos como estos,Alucard y Remilia procedieron a explicarle lo que querían que hiciera fabricar armamento especial para los humanos y para los habitantes de Gensokyo que no podían hacer uso de habilidades especiales.

Empezaron a ayudarla unos miembros especiales de hellsing,acompañados de varios magos del pueblo y se pusieron manos a la obra para diseñar armas y herramientas que les sirvieran para defenderse de esas sombras y de esos títeres mientras que se empezaba a ejecutar esta parte del plan…

Remilia y Alucard estaban ahora un poco mas calmados porfin tendrían una baza a su favor para recuperar terreno aquí y evitar que otra de las gemas carmesí fuera robada, los miembros restantes de hellsing estaban charlando con algunas de las maids de la mansión, el equipo especial estaba a la espera atentos de alguna orden de su jefe Yuuji.

Por su parte Shinobu y Araragi estaban discutiendo de algo:

-Shinobu: Nee amo mio que crees que nos depare el futuro?

-Araragi: Para serte sincero me da pereza tratar de averiguar que sera de nosotros..

-Shinobu: Típico de ti amo, aun siendo un vampiro no has cambiado tu forma de ser

-Araragi: No pienso en el futuro porque se que sin importar que siempre estaremos unidos o es que acaso olvidas todas las cosas por las que hemos pasado?

-Shinobu: No, no lo hago, pero añoro esas épocas y años…

-Araragi: Tienes razón la vida era mas fácil, vivíamos en la ignorancia sin preocupaciones o cosas que pudiesen acabar con la existencia misma.

-Shinobu: Perseguir excentricidades y ayudar a tus conocidos fue divertido mientras que duro…

-Araragi: Fueron unos años que atesorare por siempre..

-Shinobu: Quien diría que el idiota de la camiseta hawaiana tendría razón?

-Araragi: De que hablas Shinobu?

-Shinobu: El que tu y yo estaríamos juntos hasta el final, aun después de todas las heridas por las que hemos pasado…

POV Araragi:

Ciertamente las palabras de Shinobu eran ciertas, decidí guardar silencio pero habíamos pasado por cosas que seres normales no serian capaces de tolerar, el encontrarla en ese metro moribunda y ayudarle a sanar, convertirme en vampiro pelear contra esos exorcistas, luego pelear a muerte con ella y enemistarnos temporalmente…

Es irónico que diga esto siendo yo, pero debí haber aprovechado mi juventud ya saben compartir mas con mis amigas y amigos, tratar mejor a mis hermanas, estar mas unido a mi familia, haber evitado la muerte de Senjougahara,pero supongo que la vida no es justa…

Observo la luna carmesí que puedo observar delante de mis ojos,me pregunto que puede hacer un simple vampiro como yo para evitar el destino tan cruel que se nos ha impuesto?

Escapar?

Gritar y maldecir al hijo de puta que se burla de nosotros desde allí arriba…

Salvar lo único preciado que me queda, proteger el futuro de los demás sin preocuparme por mi vida…

Son muchas cuestiones las que invaden mi mente en estos momentos unas sin importancia y otras con cierto grado de reflexiones filosóficas o ironicas,quien diría que Gahara-chan tendría razón y me terminaría convirtiendo en alguien similar a Kaiki Deeshu…

Araragi Koyomi reflexionaba en esa azotea acerca de las acciones y el curioso y a la vez caprichoso curso que su vida había tomado….

POV General:

-En otro lado de Gensokyo-

Reimu,Alice y Youmu estaban de camino al santuario que servía como el hogar de Yukari y Ran, después de acabar con varios de sus enemigos vieron algo que las hizo poner muy tristes pues el lugar estaba casi destruido y detrás de unos escombros hallaron a una inconsciente y herida Chen,no se creían que alguien como ellas le hubieran podido hacer daño a una pequeña como ella, pero hicieron lo que debían y Reimu tomo a Chen en sus brazos saliendo de alla,sin pistas o culpables claros, con mas dudas que respuestas…

Por ultimo decidieron volver a la mansión Scarlet a que algún medico atendiera las heridas de Chen,extraña y tenebrosamente el camino de regreso estuvo bastante calmado para el gusto de las chicas,pero decidieron restarle importancia al asunto mientras iban de vuelta….

 **-Proximo Capitulo: Las Pesadillas de Remilia**


	8. Las Pesadillas De Remilia

**Descargo de responsabilidad;**

 **-Monogatari series pertenece a Nisio Isin y a SHAFT**

 **-Touhou Project pertenece a su creador Zun**

 **-Hellsing Pertenece a su creador Köta Hirano y a Madhouse**

 **La historia se desarolla 30 años después del final de zokuowarimonogatari.**

 **Sera centrada en Monogatari pero tomando elementos de Touhou y Hellsing y talvez de otras series**

 **Primero que todo y antes que nada lamento haber dejado esta historia en hiatus por tanto tiempo pero los últimos 2 meses no han sido nada fáciles para mi tuve varios problemas personales y estaba ocupado con el trabajo,sumado a eso mi padre tenia un cáncer y pues el proceso con el fue difícil hasta que fallecio hace un mes,de allí en adelante he tratado de seguir de nuevo con mi vida normal después de todo a el le gustaba lo que escribia.**

 **He vuelto y tratare de dejarles capítulos de medianos a largos,serán subidos una vez por semana pero sin dia especifico**

 **Arco 2 Remilia Rampage**

Capitulo 8:Las Pesadillas De Remilia

POV General:

Mientras que los médicos atendían las heridas de Chen y las demás se relajaban de aquella experiencia,Araragi y Shinobu habían decidido ir a la habitación que Remilia les había asignado a los dos,por su parte Alucard se encontraba con Yuuji y con C.,por su parte Remilia después de una jornada tan agotadora decidio dejar a Sakuya al mando por el momento mientras que ella dormia sin embargo.

Se veía como Remilia se revolvía dormia en su cama como si estuviera sufriendo

-Sueño de Remilia-

Remilia despertó y todo se estaba incendiando su hogar estaba destruido y sus sirvientes muertos o convertidos,se veía como una de las torres de la mansión se estaba derrumbando y como desesperadamente Patchouli luchaba contra una por asi decirlo zombificada Meilling,como los agentes de Hellsing luchaban codo a codo con Reimu y Marisa contra unos gigantescos monstruos que se asemejaban a dragones gigantes pero sin alas y con muchos cuernos.

Y al voltear a mirar vio como Sakuya cai en sus brazos muy malherida y sin un ojo al parecer iba a morir,esto hizo poner muy triste a Remilia casi hasta el punto de entrar en un shock del cual no podía salir había perdido todo rastro de cordura que quedaba y al voltear a ver al asesino de su querida amiga se topo con que el asesino era su propia hermanita flandre quien vestia un vestido negro y sus alas estaban completamente rojas,uno de sus ojos era morado y el otro aun rojo.

La miro con una sonrisa sadica despojada de todo rastro de cordura y sacando a y se lanzo a atacarla,a su alrededor se veía una aura morada al parecer esa sombra y la sangre vampirica de Flandre se habían mezclado y eso se materializo en una versión mas grande de Laevateinn que asemejaba a una espada larga y con cristales negros parecidos a puas.

Remilia esquivo como pudo el ataque pero por alguna razón su hermana era mucho mas fuerte ahora,no iba a negar que fuera fuerte antes de esto pero era como si esa sombra le otorgara una cantidad monstruosa de poder.

Haciendo uso de su habilidad de combate e inteligencia Remilia como pudo esquivo el ataque y bloqueaba los que ella le mandaba, Remilia procedió a tomar los cuchillos de Sakuya y infundiéndoles su poder se los lanzo a su hermana la cual los pudo esquivar pero recibió varias heridas en el proceso y aun así al parecer Flandre no volvía a la normalidad.

-Remilia: Que estas haciendo Flandre? Tu no eres así, no se que te ocurrio pero vuelve porfavor!

-Flandre: Ohh Remilia-Oneesama siempre te tuve envidia en especial cuando me encerraste en ese maldito sótano por tantos años, con una mierda no volveré a estar bajo tu yugo nunca mas así que prepárate para morir.

-Remilia: La Flandre que conozco no es asi,tu no puedes ser mi hermanita!

-Flandre: Tienes razón Akai Akuma soy algo mucho peor que eso soy quien te dara muerte…

Sin poder hacer reaccionar a su hermana no le quedo mas opción que seguir atacando sus cuchillos y de hecho procedio a usar una de sus spell card tomando como uso la de La Maldicion de Vlad Tepes lo cual hizo que su poder mágico se canalizara en varios orbes rojos que salieron disparados como una lluvia escarlata contra su hermanita.

Pero esta repelio el ataque con un tajo de su arma,asi que Remilia procedio a usar otra de las Spell Card tomando la Hell Sign: Mountain of a Thousand Needles lanzando asi un torbellino de agujas y cuchillos contra su hermana los cuales le hicieron un daño considerable a esta,pero aun asi habiendo sido golpeada Flandre se lanzo contra su hermana y le dio un fuerte puñetazo que saco volando a Remilia hasta que cayo en el santuario hakurei.

Sabiendo que no se podía dar el lujo de malgastar sus poderes y su magia Remilia procedio a invocar su arma personal mejor conocida como Gungnir la cual era una gigantesca lanza roja rodeada de círculos mágicos y con un cristal verde en su centro,no pudiendo pensar en nada mas que acabar con esta pesadilla Remilia se lanzo al ataque contra su hermana generando una enorme explosión que volo el santuario y toda la zona circundante en mil pedazos….

Todo era únicamente humo y polvo,al abrir los ojos se veía un muerto y desolador paisaje,Remilia no veía a nadie mas y le dolia mucho su cuerpo al fijarse y voltear a ver vio que le faltaba uno de sus brazos y que habían varios escombros sobre ella bloqueándole la salida a sus piernas,por primera vez en su vida tenia miedo de morir,y a lo lejos podía escuchar una risa maquiavélica.

Esa risa se acercaba lentamente y se sentía como una presencia reptante y al poder distinguirla de cerca vio que era Flandre sin ningún tipo de rasguño,le miro con odio y tomando su espada se la enterro en el pecho a Remilia,todo allí cambio…

-El tiempo se movia en cámara lenta-

POV Remilia:

Donde estoy? He muerto acaso?

No pude salvarlos…..no pude hacer nada por protegerlos…

Ni siquiera a mi querida hermana o Sakuya….

Podía escuchar una cálida y suave voz que me llamaba, al seguirla me encontré de frente con una hermosa chica mayor que yo aparentaba tener alrededor de 30 años y con un cuerpo envidiable, su cabello era completamente blanco y sus ojos eran azules tenia un vestido negro con tonos azulados y atrás de ella se podían ver unas alas azules que reconocía muy bien pues eran las mismas que tenia papa….

Le pregunte a aquella misteriosa persona…

Mama eres tu?

A lo que este me respondio que si…

Pero como se supone que estas muerta y yo también y todo lo que sucedió..

Espera Flandre? Que paso con ella?

-Eso querida hija mia es una advertencia,tu habilidad de manipular el tiempo y la realidad es buena pero desde que han ocurrido los sucesos actuales tu potencial se ha ido despertando cada vez mas…lamento no haber podido estar allí con ustedes pero me alegra ver que los 3 esten bien sin mi….

Pero mama que se supone que es eso que vivi?

-Es una premonición del futuro pequeña mia,es algo que puede ocurrir en el futuro pero…escucha es algo que puede ocurrir ya que pueden ocurrir miles de cosas diferentes a esas…cuida mucho de Flan-chan y protégela por que ella puede ser una gran ayuda para solucionar esto o por el contrario una terrible cólera que caera sobre Gensokyo.

Esta bien lo entendio cumpliré con lo que me pides madre..

-Has crecido mucho,no sabes lo orgullosa que estoy de ti pequeña Remi-chan

No pude aguantar las lagrimas y salte a abrazarla al igual que ella a mi,mientras que lentamente se iba desvaneciendo y lo ultimo que me dijo no alcanze a escucharlo luego una luz blanca invadio todo y….

-Fin del Sueño-

POV General:

Remilia despertó agitada y asustada, se arreglo y al salir de su habitación lo primero que hizo fue buscar a su hermana y allí la vio…

Shinobu estaba jugando con Flandre mientras que Araragi y Alucard llegaron detrás de Remilia y le saludaron, los 3 observaban la calma de la situación y sabían que asi debía de ser todo pues Gensokyo y los demás mundos merecían recuperar su calmada y alegre vida común, Remilia no pudo evitar pensar que se sentía bien tener tanto apoyo, por otro lado a Alucard el observar esa escena le recordaba con nostalgia de lo que pudo ser su vida con su esposa si ella no hubiera sido asesinada por esos templarios, en cuanto a Araragi ver jugar a Shinobu y Flandre asi le hizo pensar en la lejana y remota posibilidad de tener hijos con ella alguna vez…

Era un dia calmado algo que debía apreciarse pues una terrible guerra se avecinaba y estos momentos de paz momentánea debían aprovecharse al máximo…..

 **-Proximo Capitulo: El Entrenamiento de Araragi**


	9. El Entrenamiento De Araragi

**Descargo de responsabilidad;**

 **-Monogatari series pertenece a Nisio Isin y a SHAFT**

 **-Touhou Project pertenece a su creador Zun**

 **-Hellsing Pertenece a su creador Köta Hirano y a Madhouse**

 **La historia se desarolla 30 años después del final de zokuowarimonogatari.**

 **Sera centrada en Monogatari pero tomando elementos de Touhou y Hellsing y talvez de otras series**

 **Ahora pasando con el review de la semana:**

 **-ZDan: Sera un entrenamiento duro y jodido esto es solo una parte y si los recupero todos pero ya sabes Alucard y Remilia le llevan años de habilidad y experiencia además de que Araragi se deja llevar por sus emociones por lo que le deben enseñar a como pelear de forma analítica y concentrada pues estos enemigos no los derrotara con palabras.**

 **He vuelto y tratare de dejarles capítulos de medianos a largos,serán subidos una vez por semana pero sin dia especifico, no siendo mas disfruten del capitulo.**

 **Arco 2 Remilia Rampage**

Capitulo 9:El Entrenamiento De Araragi

POV General:

Después de que los tres nombrados estuvieran observando esa bonita escena de Shinobu jugando con Flandre, Remilia decidió decirles a Alucard y Araragi lo que le había ocurrido por lo que procedió a contarles con lujo de detalle lo que había soñado y antes de que le dijera lo de las premoniciones a Alucard este se percato de que la vampiresa probablemente tendría esa habilidad debido al legado de su familia.

Era bien sabido en Gensokyo y en el mundo humano por medio de leyendas que el Clan Scarlet había sido una prominente familia de vampiros y vampiresas que habían infundido respeto y temor a lo largo de generaciones, sin embargo había algunos miembros dentro del clan que por decirlo de una manera eran especiales.

Estos heredaban habilidades que se creían perdidas o que eran muy escasas en el clan, entre esas la invocación de armas legendarias y poderes psicoquineticos además de también la habilidad que Remilia estaba presentando la cual le permitía ver un evento que ocurriría en el futuro.

Alucard empezó a decir cosas que Remilia no sabia pero que su padre si, como que por ejemplo aquella habilidad que ella tenia era algo que un miembro del clan Scarlet heredaba una vez cada mil años por lo que se le hizo extraño que ella la heredara si bien era cierto que en su momento había conocido a los padres de ella hace tantos años y vaya que eran un par muy poderosos.

No se explicaba como Remilia había podido despertar este poder, sin embargo tenia conocimiento así que le ayudaría a ella con eso, por otro lado recordando aquel combate de practica que tuvo con Araragi se dio cuenta de que si bien tenia el talento para ser un prominente y talentoso vampiro su estilo de pelea y de habilidad era pobre actuando mas que todo por instinto y dejándose llevar por sus emociones.

Así que después de mucho meditarlo Alucard decidió que si querían estar mejor preparados ya que el era el mismísimo Vlad Tepes en persona debería de entrenarlos tanto a Araragi como a Remilia para que fueran igual de buenos que. No mejor que el en sus mejores épocas incluso, así que les llamo a ambos y les dijo lo que harian,ambos aceptaron el entrenamiento que Alucard les brindaría pero eso si, no sabían el infierno por el cual tendrían que pasar pues Alucard no era nada blando…

-Salón de entrenamiento de la Mansión Scarlet-

Adentro de aquella sala se veían explosiones y mucho polvo, Remilia tenia sus ropas un poco magulladas y estaba cansada, invocando a Gungnir se lanzo contra Alucard, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar este se deshizo en una masa negra desapareciendo y atrapando a Remilia en esa masa la cual tenia miles de ojos que le observaban de una forma terrorífica.

-Alucard: Regla numero uno en un combate, nunca atacar directamente a tu enemigo sin un plan pues podría costarles la vida.

-Remilia: Eso ya lo se, ahora déjame salir de aquí Alucard….

-Alucard: Esos no son los modales del clan señorita, donde quedaron tus modales?

-Remilia: No me jodas con eso que no ando de humor, como sea sigamos.

-Alucard: Bueno viendo tus habilidades tienes talento y mucho, sabes pelear y usar tus poderes eso sumado a tu magia te hace una adversaria formidable pero tienes fallos Scarlet.

-Remilia: A que te refieres?

-Alucard: Tienes el mismo problema del chico, te dejas llevar mucho por las emociones y no piensas con claridad a la hora de atacar, escucha se que ambos tienen personas que proteger pero a la hora de una pelea no debes poner sentimientos de por medio solo concentrarte en la pelea y no pensar en nada mas.

-Remilia: Entiendo..

-Alucard: Por ahora descansa un poco pondré a prueba al chico.

-Remilia: Si gracias lo tendré en cuenta…

-Alucard: Araragi ven aquí, es hora de que vea de lo que eres capaz…

-Araragi: Allí voy Alucard-san.

-Remilia: Suerte mocoso, espero que dures mas que yo y si lo haces tendrás mi eterno respeto..

-Araragi: Gracias Remilia-san lo tendré en cuenta.

Después de eso Araragi bajo al lugar donde pelearía con Alucard y este le dijo que lo golpeara con el mejor ataque que tuviera, a lo que Araragi tomo impulso haciendo uso de su, súper velocidad cargo contra Alucard y le pego un súper puñetazo que genero una onda de viento pero después de despejarse el polvo Alucard seguía en el mismo lugar al parecer el ataque de Araragi no le había afectado en nada.

-Alucard: Tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso.

-Araragi: Ya lo veras…

Araragi haciendo uso del poder que había tomado de Dramaturgie materializo dos espadas y se lanzo contra Alucard el cual materializo una de sus espadas que uso en aquella lucha contra los templarios, ambos vampiros chocaron sus espadas pero Alucard termino dominando sobre el inexperto y joven Araragi el cual se levanto un poco frustrado y enojado, Alucard le dio unas palabras de animo al joven vampiro.

Desde ese día los tres vampiros llevaron una mejor relación, cada día Alucard les entrenaba mas durante hasta hacerlos luchar casi hasta la muerte dejándoles muy agotados o heridos en algunos cosas, pero los esfuerzos rindieron sus frutos pues Araragi logro concentrar y canalizar sus poderes mejor pudiendo manifestar cualquier tipo de arma o de arma cuerpo a cuerpo, además de concentrar mayormente su fuerza en sus puños y piernas y mejorar su súper velocidad.

Además de que Alucard le enseño a como desmaterializarse para convertirse en otras cosas, y Remilia le ayudo un poco enseñándole la magia que le habían enseñado aquí en Gensokyo haciendo que Araragi aprendiera unos hechizos básicos pero útiles y claro también le enseño a volar tan rápido como un jet militar lento pero seguro Araragi iba volviéndose un vampiro mas poderoso.

Por otra parte Remilia después de los intensos entrenamientos pudo concentrar de mejor forma sus poderes y su magia haciendo que sus reservas de poder crecieran y que pudiera durar mas tiempo peleando sin agotarse, Alucard estaba seguro de que ella se volvería mas poderosa que sus dos padres juntos lo cual le impresionaba de sobre manera, pero por otro lado tendría que apurar el entrenamiento de ambos pues puede que fuera un mal presentimiento pero sentía que las cosas pronto se pondrían peores si no actuaban pronto contra su enemigo por lo cual le pidió ayuda a un viejo amigo…

A lo lejos de la mansión Scarlet se ve como una figura con una capa que le cubre todo el cuerpo se dirige hacia allí, sus intenciones eran un total misterio pero lo mas raro es que nadie podía sentir su nivel de poder, seria un amigo o un enemigo?

 **-Proximo Capitulo: La Prueba de Shinobu**


	10. Explicaciones y Retorno

**-N/A: Ya lo se, ya lo se merezco la muerte por desaparecer casi dos años pero bueno aquí no vendré con excusas de que los estudios o el trabajo o demás así que seré directo en decir que paso.**

 **Desde la partida de mi padre de este mundo no negare que tuve una gran depresión y todo lo que eso conlleve, luego cuando me sentí mejor ocurrieron varias cosas y aparte de mis estudios me vi cargado con las responsabilidades de un adulto como ayudar a llevar dinero a casa y ese tipo de cosas casi tanto que no me quedaba tiempo para nada.**

 **Y cuando de todo corazón estaba inspirado por escribir algo o querer seguir haciéndolo algo pasaba y enseguida me era imposible hacerlo, respecto a este año pasado para finales ya por fin mi vida ha logrado medio estabilizarse, había perdido las ganas y el valor de escribir pero unos amigos de toda la vida y ciertos fickers me animaron.**

 **Asi que con todo solucionado esta vez pienso regresar para quedarme dado que quiero tener mas calidad en mis historias como capítulos mas largos que valgan la pena su espera y con mas contenido(teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de fics que tenia,que por cierto ahora que lo pienso me emociono de mas que al tener tantos era difícil subirlos semanalmente)ahora bien retomare principalmente mis historias de love live en especial la primera,seguida de las de idolmaster y por ultimo las demas no abandonare ninguna pero se distribuirán de la siguiente manera siendo subidas cada dos semanas de 2 en 2**

 **Pienso iniciar asi:**

 **-La pequeña melodía en medio de la oscuridad y Fate ars nova(que por cierto al ver ciertas cosas apenas empezaba a conocer el fateverse no sabia mucho por lo que siento que la cague en varias cosas con la misma por lo que rehare esa historia y la dividiré en dos,tendrán capítulos mañana de estas 3.**

 **-Luego después de esa subida pasadas dos semanas seguirían A broken farewell y la pequeña estrella peridad(HonoUmi)**

 **-Después Renacer de las hojas escarlatas(HonoRiko o-O) y A lovely Tsundere will shine**

 **y así sucesivamente Path to the stars,Fall of charity,el camino ninja de los hermanos zorro y demas sepan bien que no abandonare ninguna historia ni iniciare ninguno nuevo fic salvo retos o oneshots quizás, pero así será el cronograma.**

 **No se si aun quede alguien aquí siguiéndome asi que se que de todo corazón no merezco perdón ni una oportunidad pero si aun queda alguien leyéndome pues volveremos al inicio cuando lo hacia por amor al arte y no como una obligación.**

 **Se despide su amigable vecino Ryuzaki-san, oh espero eso es de spidey nos pueden joder por eso, bueno cuídense nos veremos mañana mis queridos lectores…..**


End file.
